Light in the Shadows
by SolitaryPeak
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn has finally decided to take another padawan, and he is eager to teach a future jedi once again. His lifelong best friend, Avia however, has recently left the order and become a healer due to a haunting incident. One mission however in which they bring home an orphan may change everything. Will she return to the order? Or will Qui be forced to move on and train alone?
1. Tough Decisions

"Why must I go with you, Qui?" She whined, a playful smirk on her face.

"I am not holding you captive," he teased, knowing that she didn't want to go to the council meeting anyway. They nodded to several people as they passed them, and turned toward the hallway that led to the main academy.

"What has suddenly made you want to take another padawan so suddenly?" She asked as she pushed open the door to the academy.

"After my strange dream last night," he said, nodding to a youngling in the hallway, "I meditated for a time. The force, Avia, it wills it. Now that I have realized it is the will of the force, I am curious what perhaps is waiting for me that the force wishes I find." It was that time of year when younglings became eligible to become padawans after completing The Gathering, much to Avia's discontent.

They were headed to a training class for the older younglings, roughly eleven years old or so. Qui Gon had heard good things from Kit Fisto about the tiger clan. The force guided him, and his heart was confident it was time for another padawan.

"Does Aabo know we are coming?" She asked, adjusting her robe.

"Yes, I contacted him this morning and he said for us to arrive sometime before the council meeting."

They got to the door of the training room, and Qui pushed it open. As they entered, the familiar beige and black of the room stretched before them, as well as the wall of windows that looked out at the bustling busy nature of Coruscant. Ten younglings were sparring with their training sabers, and a few were momentarily distracted by the arrival of the two Jedi. They approached master Aabo, and the togrutan master refocused his gaze from his students to the Jedi.

"Master Jinn!" He exclaimed, "I've been expecting you. Ahh, Master Kutae, it's lovely to see you again."

She bowed, her hair sweeping her cheeks. "You as well, Master."

"We have some promising younglings in our presence here." He said with a nod, and they followed him to the far side of the room to observe. Qui Gon was impressed. The children were skilled, and far above those of the other clans he'd observed in the past week.

"When do they proceed with the gathering?" Qui Gon asked Aabo.

"Two weeks from Tuesday. They're particularly excited." Qui Gon watched them reverently and noticed he was distracting quite a few of them, nervousness leaking into the force around them. Avia watched them closely, impressed by their determination. A twi'lek girl had such determination in her eyes, and the force warmed. Avia looked to Qui for his opinion, but his eyes were on a boy in the corner.

"What is his name?" Qui asked.

"Obi Wan Kenobi. One of our star pupils," He beamed, his excitement returning.

"How are his classroom efforts?"

"Spectacular. His memory exceeds that of his entire clan, and he takes great interest in whatever information he can absorb. He has wondrous opinions on the laws we go over in class."

Qui Gon grinned. "His temperament?"

"Quiet, incredibly focused, and remarkably attuned to the force."

"I'd like to talk to Obi Wan, if I could." Qui interjected.

"Of course, Master. Younglings!" Aabo called, and they all paused. "Take a 15-minute break." Most of them left to go sit in the younglings' common room, eyeing Qui and Avia excitedly, hoping they impressed the Masters. "Initiate Kenobi. If you could join us over here please." Obi Wan flinched, his eyes widening. After a second of shock, he approached them and bowed, nervous energy rolling off of him. "This is Master Qui Gon Jinn and Master Avia Kutae."

Obi Wan bowed again, and Qui smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Qui Gon said.

"The pleasure is mine, Master." Obi Wan said carefully. Qui Gon pulled him to the side.

"When you return, I will visit you again if you wish," Qui Gon said some time later. Obi Wan smiled wide, flashing his teeth, which had several empty spaces. The children began to filter in again, and she stood as Aabo approached them.

"Master Jinn is incredibly busy. What do you say?"

"Thank you, master Jinn." He bowed, and Qui Gon smiled.

"I shall see you soon."

He walked away and Aabo raised an eyebrow to him. "How did you find him?"

"I think he's a pleasant child," he said, hiding his emotions. "Thank you for allowing us to visit your class. We will return after the gathering," Qui Gon bowed. Aabo nodded and bowed in return. "What do you say, class?"

"Thank you, Masters." They chanted.

They left the classroom, and Qui was beaming, "the connection between that child and I, it was as if the force was telling me this was what it had been trying to tell me. All those visions and dreams."

She smiled. "You will take him as your padawan?"

"Surely. I believe it is the will of the force." He nodded, pride evident in his voice. He turned to her, his blue eyes twinkling, "What of you?" She shrugged. "I felt the change in the force when entered," he added. "It was quite strong."

"I do not wish to speak about it," She said with a sigh.

"It is your choice, I do not mean to aggravate you."

Her heart lightened. "You are right, of course. Doubt clouds my judgment."

"Take some time to clear your mind."

Before she could respond, Kit Fisto caught them in the hallway. His head tails were wrapped in new leather straps, and he had an arm full of training books in his arms. "Masters." He greeted. "The council wishes for your presence."

"How are you, Kit?" Qui asked.

"I'm great, Qui." He grinned. "Behati is doing great too."

"Phenomenal. One's first padawan can be a great challenge, but is always rewarding."

Kit nodded, "she has shown me that already. I will see you two later."

They bowed to one another and continued toward the council room.

* * *

Avia packed her medical supplies, being careful to wrap them as best as she could to prevent breakage on the trip. She had her clothing packed already and was waiting on her coworker, Viko. Viko was a zabrak around the same maturity as Avia with red skin and black tattoos that carved stories over his features. He was quite tall, especially for a zabrak, and his bright yellow eyes were piercing but kind. She'd been friends with Viko since they were younglings in the wolf clan. Now they were both healers at the temple. She looked in the mirror and tied her hair back carefully with a black stretch of fabric, and smoothed her hands over her healer's uniform. Something empty ached in her chest, but she shook it off and pulled her boots on. She'd gotten that feeling every day since she had left the jedi order, and with time she was sure it would loosen and allow her freedom again.

There was a knock and she sat on the floor to tie her boots. "Come in."

Qui Gon entered, adorned in his full jedi traveling robes. He smiled mischievously at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully and stood. "Ready?"

"Always. Are you?"

"As can be expected," she sighed and threw her backpack onto her back. "Viko should be here any moment."

Qui nodded, "have you been to Dathomir in the past?"

"Yes, once with Viko. I admit I am not looking entirely forward to going there again."

He took her other bag and Viko leaned in the doorway before them. "Are we ready?"

The three of them walked to their transport and boarded and immediately sat down to go through their mission that was given to them by the council.

"Our target is the orphanage here on this side of the planet. There we will look at a few force sensitive children and help them get a disease that is going around under control. We are being met by a well known Night Sister named Satha."

Avia nodded. She had already heard it all at the council meeting, but running through the mission before and after was the jedi way to ensure everyone present understood the goal. Viko nodded along with her, his yellow eyes narrow and bright. He hated going to Dathomir. He was of Dathomir, and Dathomir held no sentimental value in his mind. He had been very against returning, but he spoke the village's language and was forced to go.

They sat in silence for a long time after, Viko reading and Avia playing with one of her broken instruments in her healer's bag. Finally, Qui asked her, "You do not seem happy."

"I _am_ happy," she said, her voice far more even and calm than she had hoped.

"This, this is not what the force wills. You are a jedi, a strong one."

"On the contrary, a few things tell me this is exactly as the force wills."Her tone was clipped and part of her felt guilty about it, but Qui could not accept her leaving the order.

His expression softened, and he took the tool from her hand and set it on the table. "Avia I-"

"We've arrived, Masters." Viko interrupted.

Avia stood and took Qui's hand. Her expression was soft, and Qui's heart skipped a beat. "I know you mean well Qui, but my path is mine to follow, not yours."

She grabbed her bag and followed Viko off the ship. A tall lean dathomiran woman was waiting for them, and two zabrak males were waiting behind her with nothing but think cloth tied around their waists and jewelry around their necks.

"Welcome!" The woman called, and the two men stepped forward and took their bags. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It is our pleasure," Qui-Gon said. He spoke with her quietly, and Avia glanced at Viko. He was watching the zabrak men, looking at the scars that adorned their bodies. "please, take us to the orphanage."

"Certainly," she grinned and they followed her servants. The wind whipped the hot air into their faces, and Avia and Qui wrapped their scarves around their faces. On their walk, they were stared at by various feral locals peering from within their withering homes. Avia felt uncomfortable, but let the force flow within her, reassuring her it was with her. They arrived at a large stone building with glassless windows, and within were dozens of zabrak children on the ground, thin beyond anything she had ever seen before.

"Are these children ill?" Avia asked her, her heart pounding.

"No," Satha said dismissively. "We managed to get the bug under control, now we just require Master Jinn to inspect our force sensitive children. They walked past their frail faithless bodies, and the children flinched from them as if they were defenseless prey. They walked into a back room where several healthier looking children were seated, and Qui made his way over to them.

"I hate coming here," Viko whispered to her and she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"We'll be leaving soon." She nodded, and she looked at the two boys. One was larger and stronger than the other, and had a promising face, but his aura was somewhat weak, similar to the smaller one next to him. Neither of them were topically force sensitive enough to be jedi. "Tell me," Avia said, whispering to Satha. "If they are not force sensitive enough to become jedi, what will become of them?"

"Well the boy on the left," she said, gesturing to the larger boy, "has a well-known family to return to. The boy on the right is an orphan here, and will remain so, until he is thirteen."

"What happens when he turns thirteen?"

"He will be sold into servitude. However, he is not the healthiest child, and is quite weak minded." She smirked.

"Weak minded?"

"He does not learn like the others, and is fearful of everything." She said, a disgusted tone to her voice.

Avia nodded, making sure she respected the culture behind the statement. Sensitivity and those who could not adapt quickly were weak, and weeded out early on in the female-dominated society. Qui stood, shaking his head curtly to Avia.

The smaller boy looked mortified, and Satha bowed to Qui-Gon. "Thank you for coming, Masters. You're welcome to stay a few days if you would like."

Qui bowed to her and they left the orphanage. On her way out Avia glanced back at the boy, tears pouring down his cheeks. Qui sensed the change in her energy, and touched her shoulder as they went out into the streets. She shook her head softly, and Viko's eyes were downcast and filled with tears. She remained silent the rest of the evening, sitting outside their ship in the whipping wind. Avia and Qui were alone at dinner, and Avia was the first to break their silence.

"He's upset."

Qui nodded, "he does not know what to do with it." his eyebrows furrowed. "he grew up here, no?"

"Yes," she mused. "he was a servant child."

Avia's gaze was fixed on the setting sun, and she rose. Viko's energy signature was no in their presence, and she had a strange feeling she knew exactly where he was. Qui nodded, he knew as well. She pulled on her jacket and set out into town, her scarf around her face. The orphanage was easy to find again; it was burned into her mind. She knocked on the door and Satha answered the door and seemed surprised to see the former jedi master.

"Can I help you, master Kutae?"

"Is my companion, Viko, here?"

She nodded and allowed her in. In the foyer Viko had tears in his eyes, his shoulders slumped and his face reddening as she approached him. From his position he could see the child from earlier on the ground, an employee screaming at him and swinging a switch.

Viko stared at the child, helpless horror in his eyes. "I, I do not have the money to adopt him-" he despaired. "I can't save him from my fate. I couldn't keep him anyway I'm not permitted to adopt-" he said, his eyes wide and sad. She watched the boy as the woman lashed him again and again with a stick, yelling and screaming.

Her decision was made. This was what the force willed, it is why she felt it was right to quit the order- the boy. She knew as well as Viko that they couldn't leave him, she knew he would soon die in this harsh environment.

"I would like to adopt the boy, the one that failed the test today." Satha looked even more surprised than before. She nodded, however, and led her through the hallway toward the screaming woman, who turned angry toward Satha.

"Useless brats been hidin' food again," she spat.

"Leave us," Satha hissed and turned to Avia. The boy stared fearfully up at them, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Haza," Satha said and he flinched. "Come over here."

He staggered to his feet and approached them. Avia took a good look at him for the first time. His eyes were swollen with tears, but he was by far one of the most adorable children she had ever seen. His light orange skin was only a few shades darker than his bright yellow eyes. He was far smaller than any of the others, but he was certainly largely with the force. His eyes were wide and he was shaking with fear.

"I'll give you some time to get acquainted?"

Avia nodded, and sat down on the bench as Satha walked away. He shied away from her, and she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Haza," he said softly.

"Haza, my name is Avia. Do you know why I am here?" He shook his head. "I would like to adopt you and take you back to Coruscant with me, to educate you and give you a better life. Is that something you would want?" He nodded, his eyes wide. She smiled, "that's wonderful." She could sense Satha approaching and stood. "How much?"

She scoffed, "It'd be nice to get him off my hands. All he does is cry. Can't even learn anything."

"What do you want for him?" She asked again.

"5 thousand." Avia pulled out her wallet and Satha's eyebrows rose. "I'll let you bring him back if you don't like him." The dathomiran woman defended, taking the money with shock.

Avia took off her jacket and wrapped it around Haza. "You and I need to be clear about one thing before we take another step." She murmured and he nodded vigorously. "I want you to be honest with me. If you're afraid, I want you to tell me. If you have a question about anything, I want you to ask. We're a team now and it is important we're on the same page. Ok?" He nodded again and she offered him her hand. He took it and she led him from the orphanage and out onto the street. Viko followed, his form hunched, but he couldn't hide his smile. Haza stumbled, and she stopped and watched him try to catch his breath.

"I- I have a hard time breathing," he wheezed, beginning to shiver again.

"Come here," she said and lifted him into her arms. He was thin and barely weighed enough to feel like he was in her arms. He was shaking violently, and Viko walked silently behind them. They boy shook all the way to the ship, and when they entered Qui-Gon didn't seem to be surprised to see them. Qui stood, and she rubbed the boy's back. "Haza this is Master Qui-Gon, my good friend."

He peeked at him from under her jacket and then hid his face in her neck again.

Don't be afraid." She grinned. "It's all going to be alright. You and I will talk about it soon but right now we have to take care of some things." She sat on the couch and the boy's breathing was labored, and fresh tears were flowing freely from his eyes. "I didn't purchase you for work, I purchased you so that you could be free." She explained again and he nodded, doubt in his tearful features. "I want you to be free to do what you wish and to go to school. This is my friend Viko." She said and Viko inclined his head with a grin, "and he is from Dathomir too." He stared at her and she pulled a tissue from the box and dabbed at a cut on his face. "No one here is ever going to hurt you. That I can promise you." He smiled shyly, and she smiled. "My full name is Avia Kutae. Is Haz your name?"

"Hazafarr." He said softly.

"Hazafarr." She grinned.

"I get called Haz."

"Which would you like?"

"I'm ok with either." He said.

"Ok, as long as you're sure." He nodded and she winked. "Are you hungry, Haz?" He nodded, and she stood. "Come with me." He took her hand and she sat him down at the table. She moved various folders and papers to make room for him. He felt out of place. He had a long cloth around his waist and nothing else but gold jewelry around his arm and neck. She put two plates of a strange meat in front of him and Viko, who sat down with them. She had only a cup of some kind of steaming liquid. Haz watched Viko use a few sharp metal objects to pull the meat apart and put it in his mouth without using his hands. Haz looked helplessly at the meat and she touched his shoulder. "Eat however you want to. There's no pressure here." He stared at her nervously and she smiled and rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. His hunger outweighed his worry, but he ate slowly. Once he was finished she led him to one of the bunks and lifted him up to the one above hers. "It's temporary, we'll be going home tomorrow."

"Home?"

She nodded and pulled from her pocket a tiny holomap. She clicked the compact oval open and it projected a small handheld galaxy with little shining planets winking at him. "We're here." She said pointing to a tiny dot labeled Dathomir. "And home is here." She said, and pointed to a larger dot far from the other labeled Coruscant. "That is where your new home is." His mouth fell open and he nodded, staring at the dot. "Here." She said and handed him the holomap. "It's yours. Explore." He grinned excitedly and she scooted toward him and pointed to the holomap. "If you touch the little planets, it makes them bigger and tells you all about them." He touched Coruscant and a large scale version of it replaced the map, **Coruscant** in large letters and beneath it a small paragraph. He looked down, ashamed. "I'll read it to you, and when we get home I'll teach you how to read, how's that?" He smiled and nodded, and she pointed to the words as she read. "Coruscant. Home world of the human species, Jedi order and the Republic capital. "

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked curiously.

"Technically, yes." She grinned and he gasped.

"Will I be a Jedi?"

"I don't know." She grinned, "maybe, we'll see." He grinned happily, flashing his sharp teeth. She closed the map. "Get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." He nodded and lay down, and she covered him with the blanket softly. "If you need anything, don't fear to come wake me." He nodded and yawned, and with his exhaustion and excitement fell quickly to sleep. A few hours later, however, he woke in cold sweats, his tiny holomap clutched in his grip. Where was he? He jumped silently to the floor from the bunk and looked anxiously for any sign of life. None. Everyone was asleep. He repressed his tears, not wishing to make any noise, and searched for the exit. She would return him to Satha. Just like Satha had always said, he would never be good for anything except for labor work and target practice and that was it. He was worthless, stupid, weak. What if Avia sold him- the lights flicked on and he gasped and spun around. Avia stood there, her face serene. "Come here." She said softly. He gulped and teetered back to her, the holomap white knuckled in his hand. "What was our deal?"

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, tears bursting from his eyes.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, her hands rubbing his arms. "I'm not angry with you, Haza."

"I didn't want to wake you."

She pried the holomap gently from his hands, and lifted him into her arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her neck, and she sat down and cleared her throat before speaking. "I always want you to wake me if need be. I want to help you." He nodded and she smiled. "Why don't we look at this holomap of yours for a little while?" He nodded happily and wiped his face with his palms. For an hour or so they looked at the holomap, and she told him all about various worlds and places and people, filling him with wonder and excitement about the galaxy and what it held for him. He had no idea there were so many places and different peoples out there. With his excitement, his mind grew tired, and Avia carried him back to bed. "Rest, little one. Tomorrow we go home to Coruscant." He nodded, and with his hand lingering in hers, he drifted to sleep.


	2. Padawan Problems

She was far too talented. It had been a mistake, one that wasn't her fault. She blamed herself, but Tetum Dukros' death was not her doing. He didn't listen to her instruction, and perished of his own doing. But if a padawan had died on Qui Gon's watch, he would probably react the same way. Her talent was that she was caring, and the boy already trusted her far beyond what 2 days would normally allow. The more time he spent with the boy, the more presence he felt. The boy was strong with the force, incredibly so. But he was able to hide it unknowingly. How was that even possible? The child had a gift, and Qui Gon couldn't imagine letting it go to waste. As they readied to get off the ship, Avia wrapped the boy in a blanket and he hid himself against her, his face in her neck. He was so small, even for a zabrak. He had innumerable scars on his mainly bare body, and there were marks on his skin where the gold bands had been. They got off of the ship and Viko was carrying her bag for her.

Qui gon was anxious to get to the academy, and put his hand on Avia's back, making Haz flinch. "I'm going to the academy."

She smiled knowingly. "Good luck, I'd go with you but-"

he shook his head. "Of course. I will see you later." She nodded and he touched haz' shoulder, his tiny body tensing under it. "Goodbye haz, I'll see you soon." He nodded fearfully and Qui smiled and shook Viko's hand. His walk to the temple was a brisk and nervous one, and upon arrival, the children were showing off their skills to Shaak Ti.

Qui smiled and bowed his head to her. "Master. I did not know you had returned."

"Just to visit master yoda and Avia of course" she grinned. Obi wan was by the window sparring with another boy. Aabo nodded to him, and obi wan was called over.

The hope in his eyes melted qui gons heart. "Hello obi wan." Qui gon said kindly.

"Hello master jinn."

"How have you been this week? Practicing hard?" He stalled, winking to aabo.

"Of course master." The boy grinned.

"Well, in that case." He exaggerated. "I'd like for you to be my padawan learner, if you would accept."

Obi wan grinned and could barely contain his excitement. "Yes! Thank you Master Jinn!"

* * *

"Where are we going first?"

"The doctor." She said.

"The doctor?"

"Your heart, we're going to get it fixed once and for all." He looked scared, and she embraced him. "You're going to feel a lot better afterward. I promise." He huddled against her and she said goodbye to Viko.

"Will it hurt?" He asked as she adjusted her hold on him.

"No. They'll make you go to sleep, and when you wake your hearts will be in sync and working to help you. You'll breathe easier. You'll just need some rest."

"You'll be with me the whole time?" He whined, terrified.

"Of course. And you and I will be together afterward." They arrived at the temple hospital, and he was shaking with fear. "Listen." She said softly. "It's going to be ok. I would never do anything to hurt you. This is important to your health, and we have to see it taken care of." He nodded, and they were taken in to see the doctor immediately. It was a human, and a droid stood by.

"Hello, Avia."

"Doctor. This is Hazafarr."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hazafarr." He was shaking. "What's going on today?"

"His hearts, they're not in sync, I can tell just by holding him."

The doctor's face was worried, and he put a device on his chest. "It won't hurt." He said softly. He looked into his yellow eyes and put his hand on his neck. "Open your mouth for me." He did, and he placed his hand on his chest next to the device. "One is so out of whack that it beats opposite the other, allowing him to continue living almost normally." She looked surprised. "However, it'll go out of balance and cause much harm. We must fix it."

She nodded, and she put her hands on either side of his face. "It's going to be alright, I'll be right here." She smiled. He nodded, trying to be brave for her, but was failing. "I know it's scary, but it's necessary and you'll feel better."

He nodded again and the doctor smiled. "She's right. Nothing bad is going to happen, you're just going to be tired for a week or so and then you'll be feeling much better than ever before." She pulled his shirt over his head, and the doctor helped him lay back.

Panic was setting in, and Avia shook her head. "Do not fear that which occurs for the better, which cannot be changed."

He nodded, and the doctor attached a device to his arm and a larger humming one onto his chest. "Don't be afraid, you'll be fine," the doctor said. He nodded, trying to be brave, and the device on his arm was injecting something into his arm. Before he could ask about it, his eyes fell closed, and he drifted to sleep. He woke, and Avia was sitting next to the bed. He felt incredibly

He woke slowly, his breathing labored, and Avia was sitting next to the bed. He felt incredibly weak and groaned softly. She turned toward him and squeezed his hand. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He groaned, closing his eyes and gasping for breath. "Are you in pain?" He shook his head softly. She touched the side of his face, and he felt like he was unable to control his own body. All of his muscles were tired, and he couldn't open his eyes or lift his head. "Let's go home." The tears were unavoidable, and he was too tired to make any sound. His sobs stopped at their source. She ignored him and lifted him into her arms. She supported his head and he heard her vaguely thank the doctor. Before drifting to sleep again.

* * *

Obi Wan lay on his new bed, unable to hide his joy. Like all younglings, he was nervous about the possibility of never becoming a padawan. He had completed the gathering, the trials, and now he lay in Qui Gon's apartment in the temple. He touched his padawan braid happily, and wondered what their first mission would be. There was a knock at the door, and Obi Wan sat up. "Enter."

Qui Gon entered and smiled at Obi Wan, sitting at his desk. "Are you happy with your possessions?"

"Yes, thank you, Master," he said happily kicking his legs.

"We have our first mission the day after tomorrow."

"What is it?" he asked with a gasp.

"We must assist the government of Kashyyyk," he nodded, "But at this moment I must visit with Master Avia Kutae. Would you like to join me?"

Obi Wan nodded and followed Qui Gon from the apartment. He walked behind Master Qui Gon as he was supposed to, and tried to appear to be a loyal and well behaved padawan. Her apartment was very close to Qui Gon's, and Obi Wan thought it was strange, seeing as she was no longer a jedi master. Qui Gon didn't knock, he simply entered. Her apartment was warmer than Qui Gon's, and even Qui seemed to relax inside. She was seated before the window, meditating, but she rose as they entered.

"Qui!" She grinned and he embraced her. Her eyes fell on Obi Wan, and he blushed. "You must be Obi Wan." Obi nodded, and she put out her hand for him to shake. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you. Qui spoke often of your talents after he met you."

Qui sighed and rolled his eyes with a smirk, "How is Haz?"

"He's asleep, and he'll probably remain so for quite a while. Are you hungry Obi Wan?"

He didn't want to say yes, he wanted her to like him. He knew how close she and his master were. He glanced nervously at Qui Gon, and his smiled, his eyes twinkling. "We're starving."

Qui gestured for Obi Wan to sit at the table, and hastily he did. He took the time to look around the apartment a bit more, and watched his Master and Avia move around the kitchen. They were speaking quietly to one another, and the force warmed and hummed around them. They moved fluidly and with familiarity Obi Wan had never seen in Jedi before. He had questions, but his stomach churned at the thought of angering Qui Gon.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope youre enjoying it, as well as my OCs. Please review!


	3. Hurdles

Haz opened his eyes, his head pounding. He groaned, and his muscles were sore and protested to his stretch. Avia was near the window. She turned to look at him, and he blinked at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." He murmured. She sat next to him on the bed. His breathing was much easier, and he felt stronger, although he still felt like he needed to sleep.

"That's good. We have some guests in the other room, so if you would like to get up for a while you surely can."

"Who?"

"Master Qui Gon and his padawan as well as Viko and another Jedi Master and his padawan." He shrugged, and she smiled and pulled the blankets up around him. "Call me if you need me."

He smiled, relieved, and she ran her hand over his head before she rose and left him. He could hear their voices, and with time, he grew curious. They sounded like they were having fun, and he was getting tired of lying in bed listening. He rose, and his head rushed and he held onto the bed post fearfully. It passed with a few deep breaths, and he pulled a shirt on slowly before making his way out to the living room. Qui Gon smiled at him and the conversation stopped. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Come, sit with us," Avia said and he hurried toward her, his legs screaming. "Haz this is Master Kit Fisto," she said, indicating the friendly looking Master sitting to his right with green tendrils.

"Nice to meet you, Haz," he grinned and Haz couldn't help but smile in return. "This is my padawan, Behati." His eyes met the strawberry blonde human girl that sat next to him, and his cheeks grew red. Kit laughed and Haz flinched, mortified, blushing more.

"It's alright," Avia said softly, gesturing toward Qui Gon, "This is my very good friend Shaak Ti," She smiled to the Togruta woman next to her.

"Hello, Haz," she nodded.

"Hello."

"You know Viko," She said, and the other zabrak smiled, "as well as Master Qui Gon," Avia said, "and this is his padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan seemed older than Haz, and smiled.

"I am happy that you are feeling better," Obi Wan said softly, a soothing, lilting accent to his tone.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Qui Gon asked.

"Better," he said softly.

"Still pretty sore, though, right?" encouraged Avia.

He nodded, and she fell into conversation with Kit Fisto about his procedure. Something pulled at him, told him to look up, and he did. Obi Wan was staring at him, and he tilted his head toward the bedroom. Qui Gon picked up on their silent conversation.

"Haz, why don't you show Obi Wan you're room?"

"Great idea," Avia said and winked to Haz. He nodded, and she helped him up. He went around the corner and sighed with relief, letting his sore muscles whine.

"You looked like you could use a break," Obi Wan said, following him.

"I could, thank you," Haz said, walking far slower than he wished to.

"You are in pain," Obi Wan mused, his blue eyes concerned.

Haz made no attempt to lie and nodded. "I feel like I have been hit by a speeder."

"Why do you not tell Master Kutae?"

Haz hesitated, pushing his bedroom door open, "I do not want her to think I am weak."

"Your procedure was no small one, she expects it. In fact, she probably knows. She is probably waiting for you to tell her."

"You think so?"

Obi Wan nodded, "I do."

Haz collapsed onto the bed, and Obi Wan sat in a chair next to it. "How long have you been Qui Gon's padawan?"

"He agreed to train me the day he returned with you and Avia and Viko." He said.

"So you and me, are the same," he smiled.

"Yes, very much so."

"Do you like it?"

Obi Wan nodded, "although, I am often afraid to disappoint my Master," he admitted, "I wish to be a strong student."

"I feel the same way," Haz said. "Avia can take me back whenever she wants to. I don't want to be too much work for her."

"This is all very new to you," Obi Wan said. "She would want for you to confide in her, she would never take you back." Haz nodded, unconvinced, "I must return to Master Qui Gon, but I will see you soon. It was nice meeting you." He smiled.

"Thank you," Haz said quietly. "For everything."

* * *

He was up a few days later, less sore and eager to please Avia. "Today we're going to a council meeting. It's easy going, and we'll leave when you get tired." He nodded, and she brushed her hand over his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said quietly. "I would prefer you always be honest with me. Nothing is fixed through falsities."

"I'm sorry," He said, upset he was making strikes against himself.

"You will grow far stronger with time. Once your body gets used to its new way." He nodded and dressed to prepare for the Jedi temple. He was nervous, and Avia looked like a Jedi when she emerged from her room. He still wasn't clear on how was was a Jedi but yet was not a Jedi, but he was afraid to ask. When they arrived, there were many Jedi in the hall before the council room, chatting. Avia took his hand. He smiled nervously up at her, and she rubbed his shoulder. He was nervous he would disappoint her somehow, but he felt better knowing Obi Wan felt the same pressure he did. They entered the council, Avia nodding to a few people before they found their seats. To his disappointment Viko was not there, but he was happy to see Qui Gon and Obi Wan.

"How are you feeling, Haz?" Qui Gon asked.

"Better. Tired." He said.

"He's still quite weak," Avia said and rubbed his shoulder. "We won't be staying long." Qui and Obi Wan as well as Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto, took their seats around them, and Avia whispered to Qui through most of the meeting. The padawans stood behind their masters, but Haz was seated in front of Avia. Although he knew it was because he was neither a padawan nor well enough to stand, he felt out of place. There was a break after their long discussion about the elections on Naboo, and Haz was beginning to get tired but said nothing. "How are you doing?" She asked him quietly.

"Fine." Kit Fisto approached, and she smiled and nodded to him.

"Haz," He said, getting down on one knee so Haz could see him, "I am terribly sorry if I embarrassed you the other day."

He shook his head, "its ok."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. Sometimes I am not mindful of the effect my actions have. It won't happen again."

Haz smiled, growing to like Kit even more, and the meeting commenced again. By the end of the second part of the meeting he was exhausted, but he didn't want to tell Avia. They hadn't been together long enough for her to be able to sense it, and he wasn't going to admit defeat.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and touched his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Look at me." He turned around to look at her and she sighed. "How are you feeling, Haz. Tell me." He felt Qui's eyes on him. He stared at the ground. "Haz."

"Not good."

"Alright, let's go home." He nodded, feeling defeated. She lifted him into her arms and he curled up against her. "We're going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to Qui Gon.

"Feel better, Haz." Qui and Kit both said. "Thank you." He murmured. She held him close and wrapped her cloak around him. He began to cry once they were out of the room, disappointed in himself and embarrassed he was so weak.

She rubbed his back. "Don't cry sweetheart, it's alright." She said softly. When they arrived home she put him in bed and he grabbed her sleeve.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Get some sleep, we have much to talk about in the morning." He nodded and quickly drifted asleep despite his worries.

When he woke he heard voices. He went out into the kitchen and Viko was there. "Hello, Haz. How are you?"

"Better." He said shyly.

"Great."

Avia smiled at Haz. "Come sit with us." He nodded and sat next to Avia, his breakfast waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was sick yesterday." He said softly.

"That's what I wish to speak to you about." She said, and he swallowed sharply. "You must be honest with me, Haz. I cannot be constantly searching for the truth in you. It'll exhaust me. When I ask you something I expect the truth, whether it's good or bad." He nodded fearfully. She would return him for sure.

"I didn't want to make you angry." He whispered. "The others-"

"The others did not have a heart procedure. You cannot make me angry Haz, not that way. If I'm ever angry with you I'll tell you. But regardless, I always expect the truth."

"I'm sorry."

She nodded, and Viko was watching him curiously. "I have to go for a few days." She said and his head shot up. "I would certainly take you but it's very quick and I would rather you take the time to rest."

He stared at her, unwilling to argue with her. "How long will you be gone?"

"Two days the most. Viko is going to take you home with him for that time." Haz looked at Viko, who was smiling pleasantly behind his cup of coffee.

"When do you leave?"

"In a few minutes." She said and he looked at the ground, trying to hide his disappointment. "Rest while I'm gone, enjoy yourself. I'll be back before you know it." He nodded, and she smiled, "Let's go get you packed."

He followed her to his room, and she pulled a bag down out of his closet that he didn't know was there. She handed it to him and he pulled open his drawer and packed all he had. She ran her hand over his head. "I have to go, I'll see you soon, ok?" He nodded and she embraced him, before hugging Viko and leaving. He felt incredibly shy now that it was just him and Viko, and he walked out into the kitchen with his bag in his hand.

"Do you have everything you need?" He nodded, and Viko put his bag on his back. "I live very close to you, you're always welcome to come over if you ever wish to."

"Thank you," Haz said quietly. They turned the corner at the end of the hall and unlocked the first door. Haz followed him in and looked around his apartment. It was similar to he and Avia's in layout, but Viko's had more décor and color.

"More color than at your house I know, Avia's is still set up like a Jedi," Viko grinned. "Come with me," he gestured down the hallway and Haz followed. Viko let him into the small guest room, "Make yourself comfortable, Haz." He nodded, and Viko left him to unpack. Haz left all of his possessions in his bag and sat on the bed. Since the procedure his vision had gotten better, his breathing easier. He didn't grow tired nearly half as fast as he previously had, and his entire body felt- lighter. Soon and had dinner silently with the healer. Viko tried to talk to Haz several times, but each time Haz only nodded or shook his head, his mind wandering to Avia and the odds she would take him back to Dathomir. Once dinner was finished Viko took their dishes and put them in the sink. Once they were washed, he turned back toward the table. "Are you tired?" Haz nodded and Viko put him to bed, tucking him in. "If you need anything at all I'm right next to you, ok?" Haz nodded and Viko smiled and left the room, shutting the light off behind him.

* * *

Haz woke in the middle of the night to a nightmare. He kept his breathing as quiet as he could, trying to avoid aggravating Viko. But his weakened body wouldn't allow him to level his breathing, and his near hyperventilation was so loud and laborious it even scared him. He was annoyed with himself. He was so weak, so needy. Viko opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "Are you in pain?"

"No."

"I sense a lot of fear in you. Why don't you talk to me?"

"I-I I'm so weak." Haz gasped, tears filling his eyes.

"Weak? How?" "I cry a lot and I need a lot of help and I can't breathe-"

"that absolutely does not make you weak." He said, staring at him with his bright orange eyes.

"Avia will return me for sure."

"That's what's bothering you." He smiled. "Haz, she's not going to return you."

"She is angry with me, that's why I'm here."

"No. She's not angry with you. She had a dangerous task set before her and she didn't want to refuse or to force a mission like that on you while you're still healing, that's all. She would never have gone if she knew it was going to hurt you." Haz nodded and Viko rested his hand on the boy's chest, his hand over his hearts. "They're working correctly now, and you are growing stronger every day. You and I had similar lives on Dathomir, and I understand your fear. But you're never going back. Ever. Avia loves you, you have nothing to fear. I promise."

Haz nodded, a weight lifted off of his chest. Viko's promise held a lot of significance to him. Something told him that Viko would not lie to him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Get some rest, kiddo."

* * *

"You must listen to my directions, Obi Wan." Qui said with a sharp nod, his clear blue eyes serious. Obi Wan nodded diligently, his heart pounding in his chest. It was his first mission, his first chance to prove to his master that he had what it took to be a Jedi. As they got off the ship, Qui had his hand on Obi Wan's back. They were immediately bombarded, and Qui was curious to see how his young padawan would handle such stress. It had been a very long trip, and Obi Wan hadn't slept at all since they had left the temple. Obi Wan was immediately overwhelmed by the size and volume of the wookies. He was at eye level with their hips. However, he looked calm and appeared to take in everything that Qui was saying and what was being said to him, although he could not understand them. They sat at dinner with the General Tarfful and his team and spoke about the security of the planet and of the republic. They had a long day full of sitting and political talks, and Obi Wan's appearance gave away nothing. He appeared to be calm and interested in all that was going on in the meetings, but Qui could sense he was getting bored and tired. Qui said goodbye to the General once he felt it was appropriate, and they were lead to their room by a guard of the General. Relief filled his padawan's force signature. Once they reached their room, Obi Wan collapsed into the oversized plush chair. "How did you feel about the General's proposal?"

Obi Wan didn't miss a beat, "I felt it would be of great importance to the wookies of Kashyyyk. It would bring in far more trade and economic stability."

Qui's eyebrows rose. Somehow he had managed to keep up with the conversation, even though he couldn't not understand the wookies. "I am impressed, my young padawan." Obi Wan was proud, and the following two days were more of the same. Chatter and politics with little to no relief. Qui Gon knew it was taking its toll on his padawan. Regardless of being a future Jedi, he was a young child and sitting for such dramatically long periods of time was torture. On their third morning on Kashyyyk, Qui let Obi Wan sleep in for a time and knelt before the large window in their living room to meditate. Before long, He felt a small presence next to him. He opened his eyes, and Obi Wan was knelt next to him, his eyes closed in meditation. Qui smiled, and touched Obi Wan's braid. His eyes opened, and he searched Qui's gaze. "I was going to let you sleep in."

Obi Wan grinned, "You have trained me to wake up at this time," his smile faded, "what time must we leave?"

"We are taking the day off," Qui said, and Obi Wan's force signature revealed his relief. "I believe you deserve it."

* * *

Haz smelled breakfast from his room, and he followed his stomach into Viko's kitchen. Viko was cooking, and turned and smiled to Haz.

"Come, sit. It's almost done."

Haz sat facing Viko silently. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What about yesterday? There is nothing to be sorry about." He assured him. "Your situation is very new, and you are afraid. There is nothing wrong with that." Haz nodded, "I feel better,"

"Because you spoke about it. You have been very isolated."

"Avia told you that?"

"Yes. She has been worried about you."

"I- I didn't want to be a pain." He defended.

"She _adopted_ you, Haza. She wants to _help_ you and for you to be _happy_."

"She adopted me because you couldn't. She didn't actually want to."

Viko turned and faced him, and Haz looked at the table. "She would never have adopted you if she didn't truly want to. She is not that irresponsible."

Haz nodded, and Viko set Haz's plate in front of him and then sat down with his own. "Avia is a Jedi?"

"Yes, but she left the order. She is a highly skilled healer now."

"Why did she leave the order?"

Viko sighed, "that is something Avia must speak to you about." Haz shook his head, his eyes wide. "Speak to her like you are speaking to me now. She would be happy to talk to you about anything you wish to talk about."

Haz ate his breakfast in comfortable silence, thinking of Avia. Maybe she did want him. Have you ever thought of your parents? Dathomir?" He asked after a time.

"Yes," he frowned, "I have been back several times."

"My tattoos-"

"when you come of age Avia and I will take you for your rite of passage. I promise." Haz blushed, being that predictable. Getting one's tattoos were an important rite of passage for zabraks when they matured, and it was important to him. "Losing your teeth is usually the start, and when your horns emerge is when it is usually done."

"When is that?" Haz asked hopefully.

Viko smirked, "somewhere around twelve."

Haz heard the door click, and Avia entered, looking exhausted. She was covered in some kind of soot. A cut oozed blood at her forehead, and Viko rose. "Avia!" Haz cried and she smiled. He rose and embraced her and her tight hug was reassuring, _refreshing_.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Good." He smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I missed you." She grinned and he embraced her again. She rubbed his back and stood after a moment, Viko already dabbing at the cut on her head with a cloth. "I'm alright." She said and winked to Haz.

"You always dismiss your own health," Viko scolded.

"I'm honestly ok, let me get home and wash all this crap off of me."

He smirked and nodded, and Haz ran off and grabbed his bag. She offered him her hand upon his return and he took it happily. "Thank you, Viko." He said politely.

"Of course. Anytime."

Haz smiled and Avia thanked him as well before they were out in the hall, on their way home.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"We just talked." Haz said happily.

"What about?" She asked curiously.

"Dathomir, and me, and you."

"Me?"

"Viko said you used to be a Jedi."

She sighed, but smiled sadly, "You and I will talk about it, but first, I need a shower."

Someone approached them from the end of the hall, and Haz recognized him as the doctor from the temple hospital. Haz stepped behind Avia, and she put her hand on his shoulder. The doctor approached them, and greeted Haz with a smile. "Hello, Haz. How are you feeling?"

"Good," he murmured.

"Avia, I wanted to show you this," he said and held out a piece of paper to her. "His midichloreans-"

"I knew it."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. In the next chapter, we see some action/excitement and more of Qui and Avia's relationship.


	4. Midichloreans

Kachirho was truly wondrous.

It struck Qui Gon every time he visited. The wroshyr trees took his breath away. The way the force lived and hummed within their centuries old branches, swaying in the wind… He let the force flow through him. Kashyyyk was quiet, still. Qui looked over at his young padawan, who was munching happily on his sandwich as he watched the wookies walk past. They took a break from negotiations for the day, and brought a picnic to the beaches of Kachirho. Obi Wan looked up at him, a piece of sandwich falling from his mouth.

"Tomorrow we go home, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon. His blue eyes reflected the passing clouds. To Qui Gon, he was the image of an ideal padawan. A strong future jedi. "We are finished?"

"Yes. We were here to give advice and to offer our knowledge and support. The decision is yet to be made by the wookies."

Obi Wan nodded, and Qui Gon rose and brushed crumbs from his robes. "where are we going next?"

"I must speak with General Tarfful. Why don't you head back and get ready, we will leave when I return."

Obi Wan nodded, and Qui Gon started toward the tree that housed the general's home. Obi Wan turned toward the opposite tree line. He started toward the tree that housed their room, and then realized he wasn't sure where he was in relation to their room. On their way to their picnic spot, Obi Wan hadn't paid attention, he was enjoying the forest-

He closed his eyes.

He searched his feelings, hoping the force would reveal his destination to him. His panic blocked his mind, whirring through his thoughts, pounding its own frightful heartbeat in his ears. He opened his eyes, and a group of wookies brushed past him. He searched his senses for Qui Gon, but his mind was blocked by fear. He was on a strange planet where he did not speak the native language. He was lost.

* * *

"Obi Wan, yes his name is Obi Wan. He is too far for me to sense him." Qui Gon told the group of wookies that were to search the forest for Obi Wan. Qui was nervous, but he didn't let it leak through his calm demeanor. With his previous padawans, he could always sense them, if only a little. He searched for Obi Wan repeatedly, and all that remained was silence. The wookies nodded and howled in understanding before they left to search for the boy.

He let his body guide him to the couch, sitting with his head in his hands. They had done quite a bit of weaving through the trees. He assumed the boy knew the way back. His cold fingers ran over his forehead shakily. Kashyyyk was no place for a fearful twelve year old. It had been a long time since he had a child under his care. He had forgotten the responsibility it held, and his negligence could perhaps cost Obi Wan's life. He stood, raking his hands through his bronze hair. He tossed a pillow on the ground and knelt on it, closing his eyes and allowing the force the flow through him.

* * *

"Master Windu, his midichlorean count is very high-"

Mace Windu folded his hands in his lap. The council room was empty, and Avia Kutae had cornered him as he was leaving. "The child is far too old-"

"I understand that, Master, however, I strongly believe that he would be a fantastic asset to the order. He's incredibly driven and focused, especially compared to those his age."

"Yes, perhaps that is true. But, he has himself a reputation."

"A reputation?" She repeated, her eyebrows knit together.

"He cannot read or write, he has no knowledge of the force whatsoever at 10 years of age. He's painfully shy, and I myself have witnessed how jumpy and fearful the child is. I believe it would be more damaging. He is quite fragile."

"He deserves a chance. He is learning to read and write and he grows more confident by the day."

Mace Windu sighed, and rolled his eyes in the all too familiar way that Avia always looked forward to seeing. It meant a compromise was near. "If you can find the boy a master in the next month, I'll support his training."

"A month? Master, most already have padawans that wanted them-"

"One month."

She nodded and bowed, before sweeping from the council room. It would be no easy task, but it was what the force willed, and she would see it done.

* * *

It was dark.

Obi Wan was lying on a fallen tree, his small frame quivering in the bitter breeze. He'd wandered to try and find where they were staying, but found himself in a forest, far from the city. Tears ran freely from his eyes. It was dark. Master Qui Gon had probably left without him, realizing how irresponsible Obi Wan must have been to get lost. He watched the stars twinkle through the thick, billowing leaves of the wroshyr trees. There was a crashing sound, and Obi Wan stood, his light saber drawn. His finger shook over the button. All he could make out in the dark was the moving of bushes. Suddenly a wookie was before him, and he flinched, dropping his saber. The wookie approached him, and Obi Wan moved away nervously. He tripped over the log, his behind hitting the ground. Hard. The wookie picked up his lightsaber, and offered it to Obi Wan. Obi Wan took it hesitantly, and the wookie purred and growled.

Obi Wan had no idea what he was saying, but sputtered, "I'm lost, I'm with master Qui Gon Jinn-"

The wookie nodded furiously, and offered him his furry hand. Obi Wan took it, and the wookie lifted him into his arms. Obi Wan took handfuls of brown fur, hising his face in the wookie's chest. The wookie wrapped his arms around Obi Wan, and started toward the city.

Before Obi Wan knew it, he was squinting in the light. He put his hand in front of his face while his eyes adjusted. He sat up in the wookie's arms, and they were in the hall before he and Qui Gon's room. The wookie knocked, and the door opened. Qui Gon gasped, and Obi Wan was handed to him. Qui held him close, and Obi Wan wrapped his legs around Qui's waist. Qui's hand stroked Obi Wan's padawan braid, and he breathed him in for a moment, relief filling him with each reassuring breath.

"Thank you, Chewbacca." Qui said, his voice tainted with emotion.

Chewbacca roared in response, and shut the door behind him. Qui Gon held him, his arms firmly planted around the boy.

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi Wan mumbled, his face against Qui Gon's neck. "I panicked."

"I am the one who is sorry. I should not have assumed you knew the way back."

"I tried to contact you, but I panicked, Master." Qui Gon looked at his young padawan, shame evident in his face.

"That is alright, Obi Wan. You are young, and have much to learn. You must remember, I will never leave you to fend for yourself. Whenever you need me, I will be there to help you, so you never have any need to panic. Alright?" Obi Wan nodded and Qui Gon smiled and embraced him again before putting him down. "Let's go home."

* * *

Avia reentered the apartment, and Haz was sitting on the couch, drawing. She smiled to him and he smiled back, continuing his drawing.

"Hazafarr," she said softly, and he looked at her fearfully. She sat at the table, and beckoned him over. "Nothing is wrong don't be afraid." He put his drawing supplies down and walked over to her. She pulled him into her lap, and wrapped her arms around him. "Midichloreans are tiny little lifeforms that live inside every living thing. They are what connect Jedi to the force." Haz nodded. "Jedi have many midichloreans, more than the average person. You, Haz, have enough midichloreans to easily become a jedi."

Haz turned around to face her, his eyes wide. "I- I can be a jedi?"

"You certainly can, if that is what you want."

"Who will be my master?"

She sighed, and adjusted her hold on him, "that is the hard part. The council has given me an ultimatum. We have to find you a master in one month."

"One month?"

"Most Jedi younglings are trained from the age of three. You are far older than they and have never been trained in the force. It will be difficult to find a master for you."

"Oh." He said thoughtfully. She turned him to face her, his body still far too light. "Being a jedi is a hard life, Haz. I think you should take the time to make sure it's what you want."

Haz nodded, and got down off of her lap. His gaze was distant, and she took his hand. "Why aren't you a jedi anymore?" He asked.

She stared at him, her face puzzling to find a way to tell the story. "I had a padawan named Tetum Dukros. He was a very good padawan, very promising and loved to learn. I brought him on a dangerous mission with me, thinking he was ready." She paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He panicked and did not follow my direction, and was killed."

Haz stared at her, and he touched her arm, "I'm sorry." She put him down on the ground, and stood.

"It's alright, Haz. I have no control over that now."

"Can I have time to think about being a jedi?"

"Of course. You are welcome to talk to me about any questions you have, or master Qui Gon or Obi Wan. They will be returning soon."

"Ok."

"Ok?" He nodded, and she smiled and kissed his cheek. "There is no right or wrong decision."

"Thank you," he murmured, and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Get some rest, we'll dig through jedi life tomorrow."

He nodded, and went to his room.

Not a half hour later, there was a knock at the door.

Avia was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, a book in her hand. She rose, and padded across the ebony wood floors. She knew it was Qui before he even knocked, but she smiled and greeted him and the fearful looking padawan.

"Qui. I expected you a lot earlier."

"We had some problems. My apartment apparently has no electricity or water for the moment, so would you mind if we spent the night?"

There was an air of annoyance in his voice, and she knew that he had to have had a rough day to let it show through his usual serene demeanor. She stepped aside, and Obi Wan had Qui's robe around him.

"Hello Obi Wan," Avia greeted warmly, and he smiled and bowed his head.

"Obi Wan, time for bed," Qui Gon said and Obi Wan started toward Haz's room. He turned when he reached the door, and Avia pushed it open for him. Haz was asleep, his holo- stars floating around near the ceiling.

"Haz," Avia said quietly, her hand on his shoulder.

He groaned, his eyes glowering in the dark. "Yes?"

"Obi Wan is going to sleep over tonight."

"Ok."

Avia opened Haz's pajama drawer, "change into whatever you like."

"Thank you, master Kutae."

"Anytime," she turned to Haz, "Move over, honey, so he can fit."

Haz scooted over toward the wall, and Avia left them so Obi Wan could change. Soon after Qui Gon joined her in the living room. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Obi Wan got lost today on Kashyyyk." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I left him to meet me back at our guest room, I assumed he knew where it was. I forgot how young he is…"

"Its alright, Qui. He's still getting adjusted and so are you. What's important is that he is here."

"I could not sense him."

"Maybe it was him. Perhaps he was too afraid." Qui groaned and stood, his fingers scraping along his cheeks. "You cannot blame yourself. You are not perfect."

"I know," he sighed.

"Haz's midichlorean count is very high." Qui looked up at her, his blue eyes calculating, searching her feelings. "Windu said I have to find him a master in a month."

"One month?"

"Yes. I must find a painfully shy fearful child with no training a master." He stared at her face, her anxiety evident on her face. Hardening her soft features. "Qui." She said quietly, and his eyes met hers, following the line of her cheekbone.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Haz, I don't know if he knows what he's getting into."

He shook his head, "he has time to understand all that he must do, and not do." He lingered on the end of his sentence.

"He may not know until it's too late."

Qui brushed hair from her face. "He will. He is an intelligent child." She nodded, and he sighed. "Avia-" he turned, and Obi Wan was in the doorway.

"Master Qui Gon, I don't feel well."

"Alright give me a moment." Qui said and turned back to Avia. "You were meant to be a Jedi, the force wills it. You are strong with the force, do not ignore its intentions."

"I am not I-"

"Haz is not Tetum."

"Haz." She smiled, thinking of some far off memory. "Haz is an amazing child."

"That is why he deserves to have you for a master."

"He has so much to learn," her voice was worried, and she picked at her fingernails.

"If anyone is up to the task it's you." She took his hand in hers, and smiled. "Can you take a look at Obi Wan? He was looking a bit pale."

She nodded and followed Qui to the room.

Obi wan sat up. "Hello Master Kutae."

"Hello sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"My head hurts, and I'm dizzy, and my throat hurts." She sat on the bed and pressed her wrist to his forehead. Haz watched tiredly, and she felt his neck for any swelling.

"I think you're just behind on sleep, Obi Wan. You've had a rough day and your body is tired. Try to get a good night's sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning, ok?" He nodded and she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight master. Thank you."

"Of course. Goodnight, Haz." She said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight." They shut off the light and exited the room. Soon after Qui and Avia crawled into bed, and avoided one another's gaze.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the long delay, I'm taking a summer course that has a heavy workload. Please review! Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
